LET ME KILL THE SERIAL FUCKER INTO YOU
by Lili M66
Summary: BLOODY VALENTINE CONTEST - Serial fucker: nom anglais lge vulg. désignant un abruti qui vous trompe avec tout ce qui bouge,vous ment,vous humilie,vous fait passer pour une merde. Vous en fréquentez un? Envoyez-moi une annonce. Je m'en occupe...


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: _Let me kill the ''serial fucker'' into you_

**avocat de la défense**: _Lili M66_  
**suspects**: _Edward & Bella__  
_**responsabilité** _: Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire, elle, n'est rien qu'à moi!  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

_**A/N**__** :**_

_**Il m'en a fallu du temps pour trouver un sujet original à proposer pour ce concours!**_

_**Mais voilà, une dispute musclée avec un collègue au boulot hier matin et mon imagination de dégénérée perverse s'est mise en branle...**_

_**Car oui, définitivement, sur cet OS, je me suis lâchée!!! Du sexe, du sang, de la folie, du 26è degré... Ames sensibles s'abstenir!**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.**_

_**Un énorme merci aux organisatrices de ce concours et à toutes celles et ceux qui me supporteront (si toutefois il y en a! Lol).**_

_**Je dédie cet OS à mon abruti de collègue. Ta connerie me sert...**_

_**ET QUE LE/LA MEILLEUR(E) GAGNE !!!**_

_**ATTENTION**__** : CETTE FICTION CONTIENT DES TERMES ET DES PROPOS CHOQUANTS. L'AUTEUR NE SAURAIT ÊTRE RESPONSABLE DE TOUT ACTE MALVEILLANT À L'ENCONTRE D'ANCIEN(NE)S PETIT(E)S AMI(E)S OU CONJOINT(E)S...**_

**LET ME KILL THE ''SERIAL FUCKER'' INTO YOU**

**23 juin 2010 – Los Angeles (CA)**

Du haut de la colline d'Hollywood, je domine Los Angeles qui se perd dans la nuit.

La brise de cette chaude nuit du mois de juin soulève mes cheveux et caresse ma nuque alors que je lèche le sang accumulé à la commissure de mes lèvres. Le sang de ma dernière victime...

Je souris.

Ce type s'est presque fait dessus lorsqu'il a compris ce qui allait lui arriver. Il couinait comme un vulgaire rat. C'est son ex copine qui va être contente lorsqu'elle apprendra demain matin aux infos que ma mission a été accomplie.

Oh merde! Je parle, je parle... Je ne me suis même pas présentée!

Je suis Bella et je suis un vampire.

Les femmes bafouées par des gougeats, salauds et autres infidèles me contactent par le biais du journal _'' The L.A. Sun''_. Elles doivent me laisser une annonce avec l'adresse et les initiales du ''serial fucker'' en question, ainsi que les lettres RVG à la fin.

RVG, c'est juste le triptyque de REVENGE. N'allez pas chercher plus loin.

Le temps d'appréhender si le gars en question est réellement un gougeat, puis d'observer ses habitudes, et quelques jours plus tard, je le vide de son sang, gardant juste ses derniers précieux centilitres pour signer sur son mur _''Let me kill the serial fucker into you''_.

Je rends les flics chèvres. Personne ne soupçonne la présence des vampires dans ce bas-monde alors forcément, personne n'explique non plus ces meurtres en série à travers tous les États-Unis.

Ils pensent que je suis détraquée. C'est faux. Je suis avide de vengeance.

Les femmes que j'aide à ma façon voient leur revanche assouvie dès mon contrat exécuté. Moi non, je ne connaîtrai jamais le répit.

Seul Edward a su me délivrer de cette médiocrité dans laquelle je me complaisais. Je lui dois ce que je suis devenue. Une femme forte.

Car je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi, vous vous en doutez...

Non, je n'ai pas toujours été cette fille à la crinière sauvage, aux yeux couverts de fard sombre, aux lèvres rougies par le maquillage, au corps moulé dans un ensemble de cuir, la clope au bec, sûre d'elle... et le fantasme sexuel de la gent masculine.

Non.

Mais laissez-moi vous raconter...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**14 février 2007 – Forks (WA)**

Je sors de la boutique en courant, le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai enfin trouvé le cadeau parfait pour notre cinquième Saint Valentin. Au dernier moment, certes, mais je l'ai. Cette fameuse montre hors de prix devant laquelle Jacob bave depuis des mois. J'y ai mis toutes mes économies de jeune institutrice. Si Charlie était encore de ce monde, il me tuerait, c'est sûr...

Ceci dit, là, il faut encore que je me dépêche. Il me reste un somptueux dîner aux chandelles à préparer.

J'ai même en tête d'enfiler ma jolie nuisette bleue, histoire de pimenter le tout pour mon fabuleux et incroyable garde-forestier. Mon unique amour, ma seule famille depuis que Charlie et Renée ne sont plus. Mon tout. Ma vie.

À Forks, les beaux mecs ne courent pas les rues et cinq ans après, je suis toujours aussi étonnée qu'il m'ait choisie, moi, si invisible et insignifiante, parmi toutes ces lycéennes aguicheuses mais jolies qui lui faisaient les yeux doux.

*******

J'arrive devant notre maison et suis surprise de voir le pick-up boueux de Jacob garé à la ''va-vite'' en travers de notre allée.

J'entre et l'appelle.

« Jacob?!!! Jacob?!!! Jacoooob?!!!! ».

Pas de réponse.

Il a du passer prendre une douche et repartir avec Sam ou Paul pour aller me chercher un cadeau. Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de courir les magasins. Ces dernières semaines ont été longues et chargées pour lui. Il partait tôt et rentrait tard, passait même parfois la nuit sur le chantier. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était le seul à en faire autant, il m'a expliqué que ça le gênait de demander à Sam ou à Paul de rester travailler tard avec lui. Tous deux ont une famille. Il a si bon coeur. Lorsque je lui ai proposé de lui apporter son petit déjeuner au chantier avant de me rendre au boulot, il a tout bonnement refusé, ne voulant pas me faire lever plus tôt par sa faute. Il est tellement attentionné. Rien que d'y penser, mon coeur se remplit de joie et je commence à préparer le repas, chantonnante et légère.

Je dresse la table pendant que les plats mijotent.

Tout à coup, je sursaute. J'entends du bruit à l'étage. Je tends l'oreille mais plus rien. Ces vieilles maisons avec du parquet en bois... Je me laisserai toujours surprendre par leurs craquements!

J'éteins les feux de la cuisinière et retire mon tablier.

Jacob ne devrait plus tarder à revenir et il est temps pour moi de me laver et de me changer.

Après une bonne douche relaxante, je sèche mes cheveux et les lisse puis enfile ma nuisette bleue.

Elle n'est pas sexy en diable, non. De toute façon ce n'est pas le genre de Jacob et je n'oserais pas la porter! Non, elle m'arrive aux genoux, a de fines bretelles et un décolleté qui laisse juste apparaître le bas de ma gorge. Comme me disait maman, mieux vaut laisser suggérer que trop en dévoiler!

Je retourne dans le salon attenant, contente de mon apparence, et là, j'entends de nouveau du bruit à l'étage...

Je décide de monter. Il manquerait plus que nous ayons des rats à la maison!

Au moment d'entrer dans notre chambre, j'entends distinctement des voix et des rires. Mon coeur s'arrête en même temps que mes jambes. J'entrouvre la porte doucement et les occupants ne semblent pas avoir remarqué mon incursion. Je passe alors la tête pour mieux voir et la nausée survient.

« Tu es si bonne Jessica. Si tu savais comme ça me change de ''Bella la prude''! Marre de la position du missionnaire deux fois par semaine. Marre de ses nuisettes, de ses sous-vêtements de grand-mères et de son air niais alors qu'elle gobe sans broncher toutes les conneries que je lui invente pour excuser mes retards et mes absences! Oh oui, c'est ça! Suce-moi! Putain! Des deux copines de lycée, je ne suis vraiment pas sorti avec la bonne! »

« Alors quitte-la et viens vivre avec moi... »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça? Elle fait bien la bouffe et elle tient la maison, fait le ménage et la lessive. En plus, avec elle, aucun risque qu'elle me trompe : elle ressemble tellement à rien! Tourne-toi, j'ai envie de te prendre par derrière, comme un chien ».

Je suis paralysée... et détruite. En quelques phrases, Jacob vient de décrire ma vie : minable. Il s'est fichu de moi depuis le début. Et il se tape ma meilleure amie!

« Jacob, t'as pas entendu du bruit? »

Je me raidis et déguerpis avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de ma présence.

Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre, saute dans mes bottes sans prendre la peine de me changer, enfile mon manteau et attrape les clés de mon vieux Chevrolet.

Je sors sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière moi.

*******

Cela fait bien une demie-heure que je roule sans trop savoir où je vais. Ma vue est brouillée par la nuit et les larmes qui inondent mes yeux. Par deux fois déjà j'ai failli quitter la route par mon manque d'attention.

Ma vie est fichue. J'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai plus rien. Plus de famille, plus de maison puisque c'est celle que Jacob a eu en héritage de son grand-père et plus d'argent puisque je viens de griller mes dernières économies dans l'achat de la montre.

Mais quelle tarte je fais! Quelle imbécile, naïve et écervelée! Je me sens tellement humiliée.

Les images de Jacob prenant Jessica tel un animal repassent en boucle et je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de crier ou de vomir. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de me montrer et de leur coller une gifle... Pathétique.

Alors que je passe le panneau _Seattle – 35 miles_, mon Chevrolet commence à tousser puis faire des soubresauts. Merde... Il ne manquait plus que ça...

Le témoin de la jauge à essence clignote et la pluie commence à taper furieusement contre le pare-brise.

Radio country joue _Hurt_ de Johnny Cash alors que je suis en panne, sur le bord de la route, au milieu de nulle part et dans la nuit noire. Pathétique, je vous dis.

Je boutonne alors mon manteau, sors du pick-up, et me mets à marcher le long de la route, le visage, les cheveux et la nuque ruisselants sous la pluie et seulement armée d'une lampe torche et de beaucoup, beaucoup de désespoir.

*******

Je n'ai plus vraiment conscience du temps qui passe quand un véhicule ralentit à ma hauteur et se gare quelques mètres plus loin.

Je continue mon chemin, pas franchement rassurée, et longe la volvo gris métalisé.

La fenêtre passager s'ouvre. Le conducteur se penche sur le siège et m'interpelle.

« Mademoiselle! Il est à vous le pick-up garé à une dizaine de miles d'ici? Vous avez besoin d'aide? Vous ne devriez pas marcher seule à cette heure tardive de la nuit ».

Je ne réponds pas et passe la voiture sans m'arrêter.

Le type continue alors à rouler au pas à mes côtés.

« Vous devez être gelée! Et vous êtes trempée. Montez. Je vais vous conduire à l'hôtel le plus proche. Vous pourrez appeler un dépanneur ».

Il penche un peu plus la tête.

Il est beau. Des cheveux cuivrés en bataille, un visage pâle et angélique, la mâchoire virile et des yeux... des yeux vert émeraude magnifiques. Jusque là, je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer un jour un homme plus beau que Jacob. Incontestablement, j'avais été aveugle...

Il s'étire afin d'actionner l'ouverture de la portière passager. Je soupire et monte. Après tout, même si ce type s'avérait être le tueur en série le plus recherché des États-Unis, plus rien ne m'importe vraiment. La mort serait un soulagement. Et puis à qui manquerais-je?

*******

Le type me regarde intensément si bien que je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise. En plus, je dois avoir une tête à faire peur. Mes cheveux ondulent sous l'humidité et mon mascara doit être répandu partout sur mes joues.

« Vous avez pleuré? », me demande t'il d'une voix suave et envoûtante.

« Disons que j'ai décidé de faire raccord avec le temps... »

« Des ennuis? »

Mais bon sang, il ne peut pas juste démarrer et rouler sans poser de questions!

« Un truc dans le genre », réponds-je évasivement.

« Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde. En même temps, il paraît que ça fait du bien de se livrer à un étranger. On parle de façon plus libre. Je m'appelle Edward. Et vous? »

« Bella »

« Ca vous va bien »

« Vous vous fichez de moi?!!! »

« Non! Non, bien sûr. Vous êtes belle, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser »

J'émets un rire nerveux.

« Belle? Hein, c'est ça? Je suis insignifiante et stupide!!! »

« Nooon! Pourquoi dîtes-vous toutes ces horreurs? »

« Vous vouliez savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez moi? Et bien je vais vous le dire, moi! Aujourd'hui, jour de la Saint Valentin, alors que je viens de vider toutes mes économies pour offrir une montre insensée au seul homme que j'ai connu et aimé, je le retrouve dans notre chambre en train de baiser ma meilleure amie comme un lapin! Cinq ans qu'il se foutait de ma gueule et je n'ai rien vu! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, Bella. Ca a du être affreux »

Il a l'air sincèrement concerné. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues.

« Il lui a dit que j'étais une prude, qu'il en avait marre de la position du missionnaire, que je portais des sous-vêtements de grand-mères, que j'étais niaise, qu'il aurait du choisir ma meilleure amie il y a cinq ans et que j'étais juste bonne à tenir la maison... »

« Quel muffle! », dit-il en tapant sur son volant.

Je souris à sa réaction.

Nous nous mettons à rouler et passons le trajet à discuter de choses et d'autres, tout en prenant bien soin d'éviter le sujet ''Jacob ''.

*******

Nous sympathisons si bien que je suis étonnée lorsque j'aperçois l'heure sur le cadran numérique du tableau de bord. 3H20.

Edward s'arrête sur le bas-côté de la route toujours déserte et me fixe.

« Bella, je peux t'aider à te sentir mieux, à te faire réaliser ce que tu es vraiment : une femme belle et forte. Mais... pour cela, il faut d'abord que je t'avoue quelque chose de terrifiant... »

« Tu sors de taule, c'est ça? Tu es un meurtrier en cavale? », réponds-je en riant.

Mais Edward ne sourit pas, lui.

« Ne prends pas ça à la légère, Bella. Cette révélation va changer ta vie et la perception que tu en as. C'est vraiment terrifiant et rien ne sera plus pareil après ça... »

« Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, Edward. Je crois que je peux entendre ce que tu as à me dire ».

« Je... je suis un monstre, Bella »

« Comme... Jacob? »

Il sourit et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Pire que ça Bella. Je suis un vampire ».

Et là, j'éclate de rire.

Edward me fixe toujours et je crois entendre un grognement. Je le regarde, étonnée.

Ses yeux passent alors du vert au noir en moins d'une seconde. Je suis stupéfaite.

Puis il retrousse ses lèvres...

« Oh mon Dieu!!!!! Non! C'est un cauchemar! Il faut que je me réveille! Tout ça n'est qu'un putain de cauchemar! Ca ne peut pas être vrai! Les vampires n'existent pas! », me mets-je à crier, hystérique.

Mais force est de constater que ses incisives n'ont rien de ''normal''.

J'ouvre la porte et m'enfuis en courant.

Il me rattrape en moins d'une seconde et me maintient fermement par les épaules. Son visage a repris forme humaine.

« Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais il fallait que tu me croies ».

Je reste muette, les yeux effarés.

« Bella. Je ne me nourris pas de sang humain. Je ne suis pas un tueur. »

« Clope... j'ai bes... clo... », prononcé-je avec difficulté.

Dans un courant d'air, Edward a déjà fait l'aller-retour à sa voiture et m'allume une cigarette.

Elle me fait un bien fou... Pourtant, je n'ai jamais fumé de ma vie.

« Ca va mieux? », me demande t'il inquiet.

« Es-tu né comme ça? »

« Non. On m'a transformé »

« Transformé? »

« Oui. Un vampire ne te tue que s'il te vide où te laisse te vider de ton sang. S'il te mord puis te fait boire son propre sang, alors tu deviens vampire à ton tour ».

« Tu voulais cette transformation? »

« Oui. J'étais jeune quand j'ai contracté la grippe espagnole. J'étais mourant et je voulais vivre encore. Quand le médecin m'a proposé la vie éternelle, j'ai accepté »

« Un genre de pacte avec le diable? »

« Oui. Ta vie est éternelle, tu deviens puissant et rapide... mais tu es damné à tout jamais et tu passes tes jours à l'abri du soleil, à lutter contre ta soif de sang humain »

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça? »

« Parce que tu n'as plus rien à perdre, Bella. Et que moi j'ai tout à te donner. Je sais que je ne te propose pas une vie enchanteresse mais je te donne la possibilité de faire ressortir le meilleur de toi. Tout ce que tu ne veux pas voir parce que tu te sens trop insignifiante pour ça »

« Tu veux me transformer, c'est ça? »

« Uniquement si tu le désires »

Je reste silencieuse. Après tout... Qu'ai-je à perdre?

« Est-ce que c'est douloureux? »

« La morsure, non, mais la transformation provoque une sensation de brûlure intense »

« Et je me rappellerai de tout après ça? »

« Bien sûr »

« Et comment ferai-je pour te retrouver? »

« Tes sens seront décuplés, comme ta force et ta vitesse. Tu pourras sentir n'importe quel vampire aux environs. Quant à moi, comme je serai celui qui t'a transformée, il restera toujours un lien infaillible entre nous. Nous nous ressentirons où que nous nous trouvions »

Je souris.

« Bella... Tu voudrais sincèrement me retrouver après... ça? », hésite t'il.

« Oui, irrévocablement », murmuré-je.

Il approche alors doucement son visage du mien.

« Avant de te transformer, j'aimerais que tu me laisses... faire ça », chuchote t'il contre mes lèvres.

Je me noie dans son regard émeraude, lui donnant ainsi mon consentement muet.

« J'en ai eu envie à la seconde où je t'ai rencontrée »

*******

En moins d'une seconde, nous nous retrouvons sur sa banquette arrière. Edward m'embrasse fiévreusement, forçant l'accès à ma bouche. Ce baiser est chaud et plein de promesses. Je me rends compte alors que Jacob ne m'a jamais embrassée de cette manière. Je sens mon corps s'embraser et c'est tellement nouveau pour moi. Je me sens désirée. Mieux, je me sens adorée.

Edward me place assise sur lui, en tailleur, mes jambes encerclant sa taille. Nos lèvres se chevauchent et, enhardie par un tout nouveau sentiment de confiance en moi, j'ose glisser mes mains sur son torse musculeux et froid. Il grogne sur mes lèvres, provoquant nos sourires. J'ôte son pull et il fait de même avec mon manteau. Il paraît surpris de voir que je ne porte que ma fine nuisette de soie. Je lui explique tristement que je me suis enfuie sans prendre la peine de me rhabiller et il me répond qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais vu sa grand-mère être aussi sexy dans sa vieille robe de chambre.

Je laisse ses mains faire glisser mes bretelles le long de mes épaules. A présent, nous découvrons nos torses nus.

Edward prend mes seins à pleines mains et les embrasse avec vénération, titille mes mamelons dressés par le plaisir et l'impatience. En un geste souple et surhumainement rapide, son jean a disparu sans que j'aie réellement le temps de réaliser. Je sens son sexe large et dur frotter contre ma culotte. Involontairement, je me surprends à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient pour augmenter la friction et Edward gémit dans mon cou.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi... », prononcé-je avec difficulté, la main dans sa chevelure hirsute.

Il lève la tête et je croise son regard noirci par... je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. Du moins je n'ose croire qu'un homme aussi beau et irréel qu'Edward ait autant de désir pour une fille comme moi.

« Es-tu prête? », me demande t'il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il fait référence à ce moment-là mais quoique ce soit, oui, définitivement, avec lui, je suis prête.

Je sursaute alors que j'entends un bruit de tissu déchiré. Bye, bye la culotte de grand-mère!

Son boxer subit le même sort. Il me soulève légèrement et me plante littéralement sur son membre dressé.

Ma tête bascule en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir et de la surprise. Je suis remplie entièrement... et je me sens incroyablement bien.

Commence alors le ballet des va-et-vient, toujours plus puissants, toujours plus profonds. Nous haletons l'un contre l'autre, mêlons notre sueur. Une boule de chaleur commence à se former dans mon ventre, mes seins sont si gonflés qu'ils m'en font presque souffrir. Je lui en demande toujours plus et il s'exécute dans des gémissement sensuels. Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement et Edward accélère le rythme déjà soutenu de ses coups de butoir. Il glisse ses doigts le long de mon intimité trempée et exerce une légère pression sur mon clitoris. Nous atteignons notre paroxysme dans un cri puissant.

C'est à ce moment que je sens ses dents entrer dans la chair moite de mon cou...

*******

La brûlure intense a bien duré trois quarts d'heure. Je me demande encore comment j'ai survécu! En fait, non, techniquement parlant, je n'ai pas survécu. A présent, ma peau est encore plus pâle, dure et glacée, mes yeux plus sombres encore.

J'ai quitté Edward au petit matin, lui promettant de revenir vers lui dès que j'aurais trouvé mon chemin.

L'horloge du salon de notre, enfin de sa maison, affiche 05h10. Je passe devant le grand miroir du couloir et admire mon reflet. Je suis passée en quelques heures de petite chose médiocre à bombe sexuelle seulement vêtue d'une nuisette bleue, et sans sous-vêtements je précise! Je souris.

L'heure de la vengeance a sonné.

La table que j'avais dressée hier soir est toujours telle quelle, comme si le temps s'était suspendu ici, à Forks. Je monte les escaliers d'un bond puissant, atterrissant sans bruit devant la porte de notre... sa chambre.

Je l'ouvre et entre. Jacob est couché dans le lit. Il sursaute au craquement du plancher et se dresse, allumant la lumière de chevet.

Ca tombe bien... Je voulais qu'il soit éveillé.

« Bella? Putain t'étais où? Je t'ai cherché partout! J'ai vu que tu avais préparé le dîner mais aucune trace de toi. J'ai appelé tous tes collègues, merde! »

« J'ai eu une course urgente à faire »

« En plein milieu de la nuit?!!! »

« Oui »

Je suis étrangement calme.

« Y'a un truc qui ne va pas? T'as l'air bizarre... Enfin je veux dire... Pas comme d'habitude »

« Tu m'aimes, Jacob? »

« Bien sûr ma chérie. Viens près de moi. »

Je m'exécute avec délectation. M'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Whaou, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu étais sexy dans cette nuisette! »

« Tu n'as jamais rien remarqué, Jacob... »

Il sourit, l'air de ne pas trop comprendre le sous-entendu de ma dernière phrase.

Il glisse sa main le long de mon bras et sursaute.

« Putain! T'es glacée! T'as passé la nuit dehors en nuisette ou quoi?!!! »

« Tout juste. Et tu sais ce que j'ai fait? »

« Euh... j'avoue que non... »

« Je me suis fait baiser sur la banquette arrière d'une bagnole par un total étranger. La séance de cul de ma vie! »

Il me regarde, interdit et se met à rire bruyamment.

« Tu as bu?! Non, sérieux, t'es trop drôle Bella! Toi, coucher avec un inconnu dans une bagnole! Mort de rire! Tu devrais boire plus souvent ma chérie, tu es hilarante! ».

Je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Moi, je ne souris plus.

« Je n'ai pas bu. Je me suis fait tringler par un véritable dieu du sexe et j'ai adoré ça. »

Il se rembrunit sur ma déclaration et me prend par les épaules, me secouant avec violence.

« Tu te fous de moi, là?!!! »

« Ben, quoi? Ca t'étonne que ta ''bobonne Bella'' ait pu coucher avec un autre, elle qui est adepte du missionnaire deux fois par semaine, qui porte des sous-vêtements dépareillés et qui s'habille comme une vieille, qui croit toutes tes excuses bidons pour justifier tes coucheries, elle qui est ton assurance ''anti-cocufiage'' tellement elle est insignifiante!!! »

« Bébé... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? », hésite t'il.

« Au fait, comment va Jessica? »

Il blêmit.

« Elle... elle... elle t'a tout dit, c'est ça? »

« Tout dit quoi, Jacob?!!! »

« Ne la crois pas! Elle ment! C'est une dévergondée jalouse parce que j'ai toujours refusé ses avances! »

Je fais mine de me radoucir et je l'entends soupirer de soulagement.

« Jacob, j'ai envie d'une Saint Valentin spéciale... »

« Tout ce que tu veux, bébé. Je t'écoute »

« J'ai envie de te sucer... »

« Euh... t'es sure... je veux dire... ce n'est pas trop ton genre alors... »

Je lui prends la main et le fais sortir du lit. Il me regarde, ébahi et impatient vu son membre ridiculement dressé au garde à vous.

Je fais glisser ma nuisette, dévoilant mon corps nu.

Il déglutit.

« Tu... tu ne portes pas de sous vêtements? »

« Non. Tu aimes ce que tu vois? »

« Oui... Ah ça oui.... »

« J'ai envie d'un truc délirant... Tourne-toi et appuie tes mains sur la commode. Ferme les yeux jusqu'à ce que je te dise que tu peux les ouvrir »

Il obéit sans broncher.

A vitesse vampirique, je descends au rez-de chaussée et récupère une aubergine dans le bac à légumes du frigo.

Sans même que Jacob ne se soit aperçu de mon absence, je suis déjà de retour dans la chambre.

Je prends ma voix la plus suave.

« Jacob, j'aimerais que tu fasses un petit truc pour moi... »

« Oui, quoi? », demande t'il, les yeux toujours clos.

« Laisse-toi faire et ne dis rien... »

Il acquiesce de la tête.

J'ouvre notre armoire et fouille dans le petit bac à sous-vêtements.

Je roule une chaussette de tennis en coton et la lui mets dans la bouche. J'enfile l'autre sur son membre durci.

Je sens qu'il commence à se sentir mal à l'aise et je le rassure en embrassant le derrière de sa nuque avec dégoût.

« Je vais te sucer, Jacob, mais avant, je voudrais réaliser mon fantasme... »

Je sens qu'il se détend.

« Penche-toi un peu... Voilà, comme ça »

Je prends alors l'aubergine et lui enfonce brutalement le premier quart_le moins large_dans l'anus. Il crie de douleur et comme il tente de se débattre je le plaque contre la commode, tordant ses deux bras dans son dos. Je ris nerveusement de ma nouvelle force surhumaine.

« Et maintenant Jacob, ton rêve va être exaucé... Je vais te sucer comme personne avant ne te l'a jamais fait »

Il émet des sons incompréhensibles, étouffés par l'épaisse chaussette qui obstrue sa bouche. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et il me fixe avec terreur, essayant de se débattre.

« Et maintenant... le clou du spectacle »

Je rétracte mes lèvres et laisse apparaître mes toutes nouvelles incisives, proéminentes et tranchantes comme des lames.

Je me jette sur sa jugulaire.

*******

Quelques heures plus tard, je sirote une pina colada sous le soleil de Miami. Enfin, pas vraiment sous le soleil. En fait je suis à l'abri sous le store de la terrasse du grand loft d'Alice, la soeur d'Edward dont je viens tout juste de faire connaissance.

Elle a adoré ma petite péripétie avec Jacob! Je lui ai même donné l'unique polaroïd que j'avais pris au moment de quitter la maison.

Nous regardons toutes les deux la chaîne des informations nationales en continu.

_« Breaking news. Nous venons tout juste d'apprendre le meurtre particulièrement sordide d'un jeune garde-forestier de 26 ans dans la petite ville de Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington. Cette bourgade plutôt tranquille a connu cette nuit le meurtre le plus insolite et dérangeant qu'il ait été donné d'exister. En effet, le jeune Jacob Black a été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre complètement vidé de son sang. Sur le mur était inscrit ''let me kill the serial fucker into you''. D'après les enquêteurs, le jeune indien avait des pratiques sexuelles peu recommandables qui auraient entraîné sa perte. Un des policiers nous a raconté avoir trouvé la victime avec une chaussette dans la bouche et l'autre sur son sexe, ainsi qu'une aubergine enfoncée au quart dans sa cavité anale. Comme quoi, on ne connaît jamais réellement son voisin... Et passons maintenant aux résultats de la course de stock car qui s'est déroulée hier [...] »_

« Ca c'est du scoop », dis-je pensive.

Alice me sourit et nous trinquons.

« A ta nouvelle vie, Bella »

« A ma nouvelle vocation, Alice ».

Je suis Bella. Mon job? Tueuse de ''serial fucker''.

A bientôt...


End file.
